The Leaf
Character Description The Leaf, Canada's Greatest Hero! ® There have been Leafs past, present, and future protecting Canada and her interests. Each hero has his own unique style and characteristics that bring all to bear when defending the dominion. The Leaf ® 2013 Red Leaf Media, LLC. Official Websites * Red Leaf Comics * Facebook Creator Created by John Michael Helmer in 1986. Appeared in several fanzines including "Room 212". First published appearance: Leaf Summer Slam 2005 and distributed at San Diego Comic Con 2005 Golden Age The Golden Age Leaf, Walter MacSorly Years in Service: 1938-1955 World War II bred many evils, but what rose from the smoke and flames that had engulfed the globe was far more powerful than the will to survive; It was a symbol of a nation --The Leaf, Canada's Greatest Hero. Captain Walter MacSorly, the Golden Age Leaf, battles Nazis and thwarts the plans of the Third Reich as he fights in the name of freedom. During World War Two's darkest hour, as the plague of war rolled across Europe, a desperate Winston Churchill called up "The Best of the Best" from every corner of the British Empire. Captain Walter James MacSorly, the Golden Age Leaf, triumphantly leads Winston Churchill's IMPERIALS across the globe extinguishing tyranny and oppression in the name of freedom! First appearance: The Leaf Issue 1 Origin: MacSorly RCMP Silver Age The Silver Age Leaf, James MacSorly Years in Service: 1965-1995 Grab hold of something –anything! This ride is all-out-action! Follow James MacSorly, the Silver Age Leaf, as he springs into action on a mission to save Canada! First appearance: The Leaf Issue 2 Modern Age The Modern Leaf, Michael MacSorly Years in Service: Current For two generations the Leaf has been Canada's greatest hero, a heritage passed from father to son, until Michael MacSorly breaks that tradition. When a killer robot assumes the guise of the Leaf in its brutal campaign against crime, a reluctant Michael must take on the mantle of the Leaf from his deceased father and redeem the hero's now tarnished legacy. First appearance: The Leaf Issue 3 Future The Future Leaf, Angus MacSorly Years in Service: 2125 and on... Angus McSorly has an incredible legacy to uphold. There have been many Leafs over the generations, but at no time in history has one man been needed more than now... Follow the Future Leaf's adventures in space in the 101st Mountie Brigade in the year 2125 on on the Red Planet as he protects Mars Dome One! First appearance: The Leaf Issue 5 List of Comic Book Appearances * The Leaf Issue 0 * The Leaf Issue 1 * The Leaf Issue 2 * The Leaf Issue 3 * The Leaf Issue 4 * The Leaf Issue 5 * The Leaf Issue 6 * The Leaf Issue 7 * The Leaf Issue 8 * The Leaf Issue 9 * The Leaf Issue 10 * The Leaf Issue 11 * The Leaf Issue 12 * Red Leaf Comics Presents Issue 1 * The Leaf: Ascent * The Leaf: Genesis Image Gallery LeafGroup.jpg Leaf3.jpg Leaf2.jpg Leaf1.jpg Category:Character Category:Red Leaf Comics